The truth
by DaeikoSou
Summary: La verdad estaba justo delante de sus ojos, pero lo que sentían era ocultado por la palabra compañero.


**Disclaimer:** Danganronpa no me pertenece.

 **Pareja:** Shuichi Saihara y Kaito Momota.

 **Advertencias:** SPOILERS de Danganronpa V3, narración de dudosa calidad, algo cursi, Shonen-ai (hombre x hombre), etc.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Truth**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

No era la primera vez que Saihara se sentía bien en compañía de alguien más, sin embargo, ciertas circunstancias lo hacían cuestionarse sobre si estaba bien hacerlo. Desde la muerte de Kaede, el mundo del detective se quebró en mil pedazos, había perdido a alguien que, a pesar del poco tiempo que pasaron juntos, fue importante para él, y que confiaba plenamente. Saihara, a pesar de su promesa, no pensó que encontraría a alguien en quien confiar como lo había hecho con ella, pero entonces Kaito quitó esas ideas de su cabeza.

Kaito empezó a juntarse con él desde el día después de aquél devastador juicio, y fue la persona quien lo escuchó culparse a sí mismo por la muerte de Kaede, fue quien lo ayudó a combatir contra su enemigo, fue quien lo hizo seguir adelante, él siempre estaba allí, y era alguien en quien podía confiar, sin importar qué, y era algo que crecía cada vez más.

¿Exageraba si decía que era la luz de su vida?

Aunque sabía que no debía pensar así de un chico, era eso lo que sentía. Saihara sonreía por el mero hecho de pensar en él. Cuando Kaede murió, su mundo se oscureció, pero Kaito lo iluminó nuevamente como las estrellas a la noche.

Y no era como si hubiese llegado y reemplazado el lugar de Kaede, no, Saihara no sentía que Kaede haya desaparecido en ningún momento de sus recuerdos o de su corazón; sino que Kaito también formaba una parte muy importante dentro de los sentimientos del detective. Saihara lo aceptó y abrió su corazón a Kaito desde el momento en que empezó a creer en él, su compañero.

Por otro lado, Kaito no dudaba en lo que sentía, sino en lo que realmente sentía Saihara hacia él. Se hacía un lío cada vez que estaba con el detective y no podía decirle lo que sentía, porque para Kaito, a pesar de repetir constantemente que lo imposible era posible, cuando se trataba de eso, sentía como su corazón se oprimía y cuestionaba si eso se aplicaba también a los sentimientos; pero si algo era cierto, es que a Kaito le alegraba cada vez que veía a Saihara sonreír cuando estaba a su lado, y le gustaba ser la causa de ello.

A Kaito no le gustaba que presionasen a Saihara, por el hecho de ser un detective, quien resuelve todos los misterios, quería cargar con sus pesos también, porque por eso eran compañeros. Cada vez que lo veía mirar al suelo, hacía lo posible porque la levantase de nuevo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Momota Kaito ha tenido otros compañeros, una vez se lo dijo a Saihara, pero también le dijo que él… era especial. No por el hecho de que la primera vez que se acercó a él fue para que no se dejara vencer por su enemigo, para que no se culpase por la muerte de Kaede, para que siguiera adelante con todos los demás. Saihara era diferente, así de simple. Kaito podía sentir la manera tan diferente en la que se sentía cuando estaba con él, cuando lo miraba a los ojos con aquélla sonrisa.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

Pero, ¿él sentiría lo mismo? Era una pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Kaito y lo hacía perderse largos ratos. Sentía que mientras más tiempo pasaba, menos podía aguantar las ganas de besarlo y decirle lo que sentía.

Y ésa era la única verdad.

Aquéllas dos personas que sentían un gran amor el uno con el otro, y que ocultaban bajo la palabra "compañero".

* * *

Otro día más había pasado, otro día en dónde los que quedaban seguían vivos, Iruma estaba trabajando en lo que según, sería la salvación de todos para ese juego de matanza mutua. Kaito no era que creía del todo en sus palabras, su relación con ella no era del todo buena, aunque se preguntaba si realmente alguien tendría una buena relación con Iruma, siendo que la confianza que tenía en Iruma era casi igual a la que sentía por Ouma, es decir, ninguna. Ambos eran personas raras, pero Kaito suponía que Iruma era menos "peligrosa".

Dejando eso a un lado, en ese momento se encontraba de camino al laboratorio de detective, donde se suponía lo encontraría, sabía que aún no era hora de ir a su entrenamiento nocturno, pero Kaito sentía que quería pasar tiempo con él, y eso es lo que haría.

Cuando entró, visualizó a un Saihara dormido en la mecedora, tenía un libro sobre su mano, el cual estaba a punto de caerse.

—¿Qué te pasa durmiéndote en el medio del día? —Preguntó Kaito, a pesar de que sabía que no obtendría una respuesta—. ¿Acaso no dormiste bien anoche? —Dijo en un tono más preocupado mientras se acercaba a Shuichi.

Tomó su libro y lo colocó sobre la mesa, y se quedó unos segundos observando su pálido rostro, apenas y podía oírlo respirar de lo tranquilo que era, Kaito movió un poco el flequillo de su cabello que tapaba algo su rostro, luego su mano empezó a recorrer por el rostro de Saihara hasta llegar a su mejilla.

—Que cansado luces, quizá hoy no deberíamos entrenar —Dijo Kaito con una sonrisa. Pero entonces su mano llegó a los labios de Saihara, y el corazón de Kaito se aceleró, la tentación de hacer algo incorrecto se apoderaba de él y lo hacían acercarse más.

Sabía que no estaba bien, pero ¿Cuándo lo estaría? Kaito no quería sentirse un cobarde, pero cuando de sus sentimientos se trataban, era muy problemático. Él quería hacerlo, y mientras más se acercaba, más se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración.

Pero se detuvo al último segundo.

No podía hacerle eso, no podía sin saber si al detective realmente le gustaría aquello, él era su compañero, y no podía traicionar la confianza que Shuichi le tenía.

Kaito suspiró y luego miró nuevamente a Shuichi con una sonrisa.

Así tenía que ser, Kaito debía expresarle sus sentimientos cara a cara, y eso haría. Después de quedarse unos minutos observando a Shuichi, decidió irse para que terminara de descansar.

Después de varios minutos, Saihara por fin despertó, notó que su libro no estaba en su mano sino sobre la mesa, el mismo no recordaba hacerlo puesto allí. El detective llevó sus manos hasta sus labios pensativo, sintiendo como si alguien hubiese estado allí, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que decidió no darle vueltas al asunto, aún quedaba tiempo libre hasta que el horario nocturno llegase, por lo que vería que hacer antes de ir a entrenar.

Y nuevamente sonrió al pensar que pasaría tiempo con Kaito.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Kyaa, por fin he terminado mi Saimota, pensé que me saldría más corto, pero bueno cuando uno se inspira no para ;D. Esta es una de las tantas parejas que me terminó gustando en V3, pensaba tener esto para escribir sobre saimatsu, saimota, saimaki, saimomaki, saimatmomaki (ya ok, me acabo de inventar esos nombres pero saben a que me refiero esa Ot3 y ot4 son preciosas xD), pero bueno, viendo que... tengo otras ideas para Saimota, decidí ir publicando poco a poco pequeños momentos de ellos dos aquí~

En fin, espero haya sido de su agrado, todo comentario es bien recibido siempre que sea bajo respeto :3

Sin más que decir, me despido~


End file.
